


"Can I kiss you again?"

by bansheee



Category: Quinn Dreaming
Genre: (a little), (a lot), Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: "You can kiss me whenever you want."





	"Can I kiss you again?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkandOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandOwl/gifts).



> Hi hi, I have something new for you today! Have you heard of the webcomic Quinn Dreaming by InkandOwl? If not, you should probably [check it out](https://quinndreaming.tumblr.com) before you read this! That's a link to the Quinn Dreaming Tumblr, and the first page of the comic starts [here](https://quinndreaming.tumblr.com/post/161080184764/first-next)! If you like what you see, TJ also has a [Pateron](https://www.patreon.com/quinndreaming/) that has super amazing extra QD content! Come be obsessed with these adorable witches with me!

_“Can I kiss you again?”_  
  
_“You can kiss me whenever you want.”_  
  
They were so close, and Quinn still shifted across Sorrel’s mattress to be closer. The blanket he was half hidden under slid down as he pressed his lips to Sorrel’s.  
  
It was like everything was new, and everything was right again all at the same time. He was kissing the boy he was maybe a little bit in love with. The boy he grew up with. His best friend, whose hand was sliding towards him under the blanket to rest on his thigh.  
  
Quinn hated not having Sorrel around the past few days. They never went that long without talking. Let it be said forever, Quinn was an idiot. But maybe they both weren’t great at talking about feelings. He could only imagine the teasing their friends had lined up for the pair of them. Quinn would say this, though: Where Sorrel was bad at using his mouth for coherent words, he made up for it with his kisses. More than made up for it. Quinn was there – forced to be there – when Sorrel got his tongue pierced, but now he was obsessed with the feeling of it against his.  
  
Sorrel made a soft noise of protest when Quinn pulled back for air, and when he chased Quinn’s lips and met them one more time, he could feel Sorrel smiling. Sorrel’s hand on him was like an anchor, drowning him and holding him in place all at the same time. When he pulled back this time, the corner of Sorrel’s mouth was still turned up in a smile.  
  
“This is –” Sorrel cut himself off. “Should this be weird?”  
  
Quinn moved his knee, bumping it against Sorrel’s under the blanket. It sent a wave of something warm through him, like when their magic made a dream map.  
  
“I don’t know,” Quinn answered softly. He looked up from Sorrel’s mouth to his eyes. “There isn’t a lot of protocol for kissing your best friend.”  
  
“There are like, probably thousands of books about it,” Sorrel retorted. His smile was small and private and just for Quinn. It wasn’t the first time Quinn had seen a smile like this, but this time, it was like there was a whole new layer to it.  
  
Over Sorrel’s shoulder, the LED on his phone’s screen lit up.  
  
“I’m afraid to look at my phone,” Quinn admitted. It’s not like his mom would be mad if he told her he stayed the night at Sorrel’s, but he may have forgotten to text her amidst the kissing his best friend at homecoming thing.  
  
Sorrel turned and laughed into his pillow. His cheeks were flushed.  
  
“Which one of us do you think has more texts from Daphne?”  
  
With his free hand, Sorrel twisted and reached for his phone. His hand slipped from Quinn’s side as he rolled onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows. Quinn did the same, getting rid of the rest of the space between them.  
  
He watched on Sorrel’s screen as he scrolled through his notifications, starting at ones timestamped during homecoming.  
  
_8:20 ARTHUR:_ **Where are you?**  
  
_8:40 ARTHUR:_ **Your boy toy is bumming everyone out.**  
  
_8:40 ARTHUR:_ **Daphne says I should dump the punch bowl on you when you get here.**  
  
_8:40 DAPHNE:_ ***shrugging emoji* *purple heart emoji***  
  
_9:30 ARTHUR:_ **Dude, Quinn just left!**  
  
_9:45 STATICE:_ **SENT A** **LINK – SPOTIFY**  
  
“What’s from Statice?” Sorrel shut his screen off and turned to Quinn.  
  
“Nothing.” The color in Sorrel’s cheeks told Quinn differently, but Sorrel’s mouth meeting his was an acceptable distraction. They were close enough that all Quinn had to do was turn to be flush against Sorrel. Memories of last night – earlier this morning? – played through Quinn’s mind as Sorrel’s fingers twisted through his hair. He remembered their tentative kisses before they went into Sorrel’s house. Trading questions of, “Do you want to—?” and “Is this okay?” Sorrel pulling him to his bed, and the warmth that pooled in his stomach even though they’d slept in beds together hundreds of times.  
  
Quinn ran a hand, tentative at first but quickly confident, along the side of Sorrel’s thigh, right past where he knew Sorrel had a birthmark, and up to find purchase on his waist. The touch seemed to encourage Sorrel on, because his lips left Quinn’s mouth and went to his neck. Quinn bit off the noises that threatened to escape at the feeling. The metal of his lip piercing and the wetness from his mouth were leaving him breathless and impossibly turned on.  
  
“Sor—” His breath hitched.  
  
Sorrel pulled back instantly. Quinn almost whined at the loss. “Sorry, was that bad?”  
  
Quinn let out a breathy laugh. His cheeks were impossibly hot. “Um, no, I – it – was good.” The skin where Sorrel’s mouth just was still tingled.  
  
Sorrel laughed softly. “Oh.” His fingers slid back into Quinn’s hair. Quinn wondered if that was going to be a thing with Sorrel.  
  
There were a lot of things he wondered. Like, if they were even on the same page about what they were doing. Because Quinn wanted all of Sorrel. He wanted moments like this, but he also wanted to go on cheesy dates and hold hands and flirt with him over the counter at work. He remembered quiet moments just like this where Sorrel told him about wanting to hold hands with a boy in the school hallway or to have someone to attend school dances with. But he also remembered how Sorrel never got close to his kind-of-ex, Theo.  
  
If Sorrel wanted the same thing as that with him, Quinn didn’t know if his heart could take it.  
  
“I can hear you thinking,” Sorrel muttered into his neck. “Professor.”  
  
The nickname sent his heartbeat flying. Sorrel pulled back to smirk at him, but Quinn could see the question in his eyes.  
  
“Is this—” _Words, Charlie._ He took a slow breath. “I really like you.”  
  
Slowly, Sorrel brought his hand to Quinn’s cheek. He resisted the urge to bury himself under the blanket again.  
  
“I really like you too.” Sorrel was smiling, but there was still a tiny furrow between his eyebrows. “God, Quinn, I… I really like you.”  
  
“So, are we—” Quinn looked right at Sorrel.  
  
It was Sorrel. _Sorrel._ He could ask his forever best friend one little question.  
  
“Do you want to like, date, and stuff?”  
  
Sorrel’s lips parted as he finally understood where Quinn’s rambling was taking them. Now he really wanted to hide under the blanket.  
  
“Like boyfriends?” There was no indication of excitement or anything in Sorrel’s question. God, fuck, why couldn’t his magic control time? Were time witches even a thing? Maybe he could just knock Sorrel unconscious and run.  
  
“Yeah?” His own voice was so small. But it was all out there. Quinn wanted Sorrel to be his boyfriend.  
  
Sorrel’s thumb grazed his cheek. “Yes, Charlie, I want to be your boyfriend.”  
  
This time, Quinn leaned forward and caught Sorrel’s lips against his. It was soft and needy and the noise in the back of Sorrel’s throat went all the way through him.  
  
They traded kisses and hushed laughter and stories of pining until the sun started peeking through Sorrel’s window. Quinn smiled shyly when he finally forced himself to slide out from the warmth of Sorrel’s blanket. A shiver went through him while he collected his clothes.  
  
“Do you think your parents are awake?” Same with his own mom, Sorrel’s parents wouldn’t care if Quinn spent the night, but he’d rather not have to explain why he was sneaking out at five in the morning. Quinn turned around when Sorrel didn’t answer, and watched Sorrel’s eyes slide up to his.  
  
“What?”  
  
Was Quinn’s ridiculously hot, sports playing boyfriend just checking him out? His cheeks flooded with heat, even as he tried to smirk and play it cool.  
  
“Should I make sure your parents and Statice are asleep?” he waved his fingers in the air.  
  
“I don’t know. It’s the weekend, but Dad might be up already.” Sorrel let the blanket slide into his lap as he scooted to the edge of his bed. “Come’ere.”  
  
Quinn draped his pants over his shoulder and walked to the edge of Sorrel’s bed, right between Sorrel’s legs. He took a moment to unabashedly stare at Sorrel’s shoulders, and his arms, and at the blanket stuffed between them, before kissing Sorrel again. Sorrel’s hands went right to his thighs, toying at the bottom of his boxers. He remembered back to his shift the other day, and he couldn’t help but laugh against Sorrel’s mouth.  
  
Sorrel pulled back. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“Arthur told me I should take my pants off so you’d forgive me. I guess it worked.”  
  
Sorrel dropped his head against Quinn’s chest and started laughing. Quinn, taking advantage of being the taller one for a moment, wrapped his arms around Sorrel and held him close.  
  
His magic was happy as he kept the rest of the Seong family asleep while Sorrel walked him to his front door. While he stood up on the tips of his toes to kiss Sorrel goodbye. It was happy while Quinn snuck back to his apartment and into his bed, and while Quinn spent the rest of the morning smiling into his pillow.  
  
Sorrel was his boyfriend, and Quinn was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The two lines at the beginning (/title and summary), are from the extra Quinn Dreaming content, and were not written by me.


End file.
